Requiem
by Ptitemoya
Summary: Edward et Bella, un couple quelque peu bohème, voyagent à travers le pays avec leur fils Matthew. Quand une chape de plomb s'abat sur eux et menace l'équilibre et le bonheur de leur famille.
1. Chapter 1

Entre timidement. Bonjour à toutes. Grande passionnée de fictions, j'ose publier ce petit quelque chose qui sommeil depuis un an dans ma tête. Je n'ai vraiment aucune prétention et je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de tous ces mots. J'espère que vous aimerez le prologue.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

**Prologue**

L'espoir qui nous anime depuis plus d'un an s'effrite ! Et que reste-il quand l'espoir s'envole ? Rien.

Je me sens sombrer, l'effroi s'insinuant perfidement en moi ! Les mots de l'oncologue ne semblent être que de sons lointains !

-« Il faut commencer à dire adieux Mme Cullen ! »

Comment de telles inepties peuvent elles franchir ces lèvres, inconnues un an plutôt. Comment ces paroles absurdes peuvent elles sonner le glas et dévaster ainsi ma vie! Comment peut on tenter de faire comprendre à une mère que son enfant, son petit ange va s'éteindre et ses ailes se briser définitivement !

Comment peut on entendre et accepter l'inacceptable !


	2. Chapitre 2

Et le premier chapitre …

**Chapitre 1**

Je sens doucement l'éveil s'emparer de moi, mes paupières se meuvent, mes yeux s'ouvrent et mon regard croise ses prunelles ! Comme la toute première fois…

**Flash back**

J'étais là, impatiente, trépignant au milieu de ces couples. Eminents sénateurs, riches industriels, avocats réputés se tenaient là pour assister au récital du conservatoire de Boston, à leurs bras, leurs femmes tentaient de faire bonne figure. Eux, venaient parader, côtoyer le « gratin » et subrepticement négocier un futur contrat ! Moi, écouter, laisser libre cours à mes sentiments, vivre ! Comme le disait Kant « La musique est la langue des émotions ».

Depuis toujours les notes de Bach, Vivaldi, Schopenhauer m'ont accompagnées. Contrairement à ceux de mon âge qui les jugeaient obsolètes je ne me languissais pas de leurs préludes et ces derniers se sont avérés être de puissant alliés pour traverser les embûches que la vie mettait sur mon chemin ! Cet amour de la musique je l'ai hérité de ma grand-mère maternelle dès mon plus jeune âge, c'est elle qui m'a initiée au violon, m'a enseignée le solfège et m'a amenée à mes premiers concerts …et à ce concert où la citation de Prévert qu'elle répétait inlassablement a enfin pris tout son sens : « L'amour de la musique mène toujours à la musique de l'amour ».

Ainsi celle que je chérissais de tout mon cœur m'avait fait l'immense joie pour mon seizième anniversaire de me convier à ce récital, et vêtue d'une longue robe blanche je m'apprêtais à franchir les portes du théâtre. A peine installée, mon regard se porta sur les instruments sciemment disposés sur la scène. J'admirais ces courbes, ces cordes, ces touches, ce bois et sentais déjà les prémices de l'excitation m'emporter. Les lumières se tamisèrent, le rideau se leva et les premières notes du thème de la leçon de pianos 'élevèrent. Et je le vis, lui, ses doigts dansant sur les touches noires et blanches, ses yeux clos, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, son aura envoutant peu à peu la foule. Edward Cullen. Je ne pus le quitter du regard le temps de sa prestation, suppliant que cette dernière ne s'arrête jamais. Je me sentais à la fois fiévreuse et exaltée. Le morceau s'acheva, il salua brièvement le public et disparu de scène. Un profond sentiment de solitude m'envahit alors. Durant l'entracte, je tentais de reprendre mes esprits et aspergeais abondement mon visage. Je crus m'évanouir quand je sorti des toilettes et aperçu ma grand-mère en vive discussion avec le directeur du conservatoire dont le bras reposait sur les épaules du jeune pianiste. Je m'approchais craintivement et saluai le groupe. Il porta son regard sur moi et ses prunelles me transcendèrent.

**Fin du flash-back**

-Doucement mon amour, doucement.

-Matthew…

-Chut…le médecin est avec lui.

Le médecin…la réalité me rattrape et je me sens submergée de nouveau. Mon bébé…

-Bella, ici ils ne peuvent plus rien faire mais si on appelait tes parents peut-être pourraient-ils…

-Mes parents ? Si tu crois qu'ils vont daigner me porter une attention qu'ils ne m'ont jamais accordée car mon fils est malade tu es bien naïf !dis-je en m'emportant !


End file.
